


Anniversary Presents

by Mswriter07



Category: Takers (2010)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon and John celebrate their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).



On his tenth anniversary, John Rahway spent the afternoon getting his and his partner, Gordon Cozier’s, beach house ready for dinner that night. They had started their relationship after the late ex-leader Ghost went to jail. They kept it secret for as long as they could until Ghost double crossed the team and shot at Gordon at the Van Nuys Airport. John dropped Ghost with one shot and then helped Gordon and his sister Naomi get away. They weren’t showy in public but people knew they were together.

John had sent Gordon a message telling him to be at the beach house at seven which was still about thirty minutes before sunset. He wanted them to enjoy some food and then watch the sun set over the ocean before the evening progressed. He straightened up their beach side bedroom that had large windows and drapes that covered the walls for privacy when they wanted it. They owned the strip of beach the house was near so the drapes were open more often than not. Their bed sat in the middle of the room with a gauzy curtain overhang if they wanted to leave the doors and windows open.

At a quarter to seven John called Gordon’s phone and Gordon answered seeing that his lover was calling him. “Almost there love. Traffic is being cruel I think.”

John could feel Gordon’s grin through the phone and said, “It’s always cruel to us. Call me when you’re about five minutes out so I can take the food off the warmers.”

“I will John. I love you.”

“Love you too G.” Then John hung up. John made it a rule that would be how they ended all their phone conversations after Ghost tried to kill Gordon. Gordon enjoyed having John fret over him and understood it better after the incident with Ghost - they belonged to each other and they took care of each other.

John finished setting things up in their bathroom and looked through the side tables by the bed making sure they had everything they liked to use and it was within easy reach. Then John moved to the kitchen and stirred the pasta dish he made and the sauce. He tasted it again to make sure he didn’t need to add anything and then pulled out plates and wine glasses. He worked on pouring the wine and let it breathe while he waited on Gordon to get there. 

At seven Gordon called John's phone. "Hey baby. Almost there."

"No problem G. Everything's good. Come out to the beach deck when you get here."

"I will love. Love you."

"Love you too baby " John carried their plates out to the deck and then got their wine glasses with the bottle. The deck while outside they screened it in and extended the roof out over it because they ate outside all the time. They liked sitting out there watching the rain or enjoying the evening breezes and occasionally enjoying very intimate moments. John found their beach house to be their most liberating place they owned and that’s why he wanted to spend their anniversary at this house. They both loved the places they owned but each had their favorite - Gordon favored the city penthouse in downtown LA while John favored their beach house.

Gordon arrived a few minutes after John lit a few taper candles and leaned against the wall watching the ocean in the approaching darkness. Gordon set his bag down and went over to where John stood and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Evening John.” Gordon whispered against his neck.

John leaned into Gordon’s embrace while not coming away from the wall and said, “Evening Gordon.”

“Happy anniversary baby.” Gordon said as he kissed John’s neck.

John turned around then and pulled Gordon into a deep kiss. “Let’s eat and enjoy the sunset.”

Gordon chuckled and said, “Okay honey. Do you want your present now or later?”

“Now.”

“As always a little impatient my love.” Gordon smiled.

“You asked plus we might not be thinking of presents later.”

“True.”

“Yours will be for later.”

“Why can’t I have mine now?”

“Because it’s a later gift. You’ve been wanting it for a while, I’ve just needed to think about it.”

“All right darling. Let’s eat and get you your present.” Gordon said as he wrapped his arm around John's waist.

They sat at the table and Gordon pulled John's chair next to his so he could feed his lover. John grinned and took a sip of his wine. John asked, "Present or food first?"

"Food first and present afterwards for dessert love."

"Now I'm intrigued." John said and pulled Gordon into a gentle kiss.

The two ate and finished off the bottle of wine, feeding each other occasionally but mainly teasing the other. The two set their jackets and ties aside as they moved from the table to a plush couch where Gordon would hold John as he curled into his side and they’d enjoy watching the sun dip below the horizon. Gordon picked up with his bag that he brought and set it in John’s lap. “Here’s your present darling.”

John opened the bag and saw a box at the bottom of the bag. He pulled it out and opened it with shaky fingers although he’d like to deny that fact. He opened the box and saw a Harry Winston watch he had been eyeing - he glanced at Gordon and back to the watch. “This is fantastic. I love it Gordon.”

John went to kiss Gordon but Gordon gently pressed his fingers to John’s mouth and John paused seeing Gordon’s serious look. John bit his bottom lip as he waited on Gordon to speak. Gordon grinned and ran his thumb over John’s lips before he asked, “Will you marry me love?”

The two were unconventional at best but they agreed wholeheartedly on this. “Yes.” John moved into Gordon’s lap and kissed him. Gordon returned the kiss and reached for the box so he could put John’s new watch on him.

After Gordon put John’s engagement watch on he asked, “Now what about my present?”

John sighed and said, “It won’t beat this.” He moved his wrist around in a circle getting a feel for the watch and Gordon caught his hand and laced their fingers together. 

“Baby I will love whatever you’ve gotten me. The food you made tonight is already plenty a gift from you since you don’t cook often.”

“I do have something but let’s take a shower first. We won’t be going anywhere else tonight.”

“I love that plan.”

John pulled him off the couch and over to their room where he had already opened all of the windows to let in the breeze from the ocean. The two left a trail of clothes from the door to their bathroom. Gordon looked over the bathroom and noticed oil burners in a few places and scent of vanilla and roses were wafting through the air. He knew John would never admit to being a romantic but this only made Gordon love him even more. John set his watch gently on a shelf out of the way and then started the shower. 

Gordon walked behind John and wrapped his arms around his waist. As Gordon started to kiss the back of John's neck, his fingers stroked his stomach. John held onto the shower door and moaned. Gordon moved John into the shower while he kept a hand on John’s stomach. He liked how John’s stomach looked soft but under his fingers the muscles rippled. He turned John around in his arms and said, “I love you so much John.”

John wrapped his arms around Gordon’s neck and looked him in the eye and said, “I love you too Gordon.” Gordon nuzzled John’s neck and nipped at his jugular before he pulled him into a kiss. The two played in the water for a bit before Gordon dragged John out of the shower and into their room. They tumbled onto the bed and Gordon deepened the kisses. John pulled away as he gasped for air and asked, “Do you want your present baby?”

“And interrupt this?” Gordon ran his thumb over John’s jaw.

John grinned and said, “For about thirty seconds.” Gordon let John roll out from under him and he propped himself up on his elbow while he watched the water drip down his lover’s back. John leaned over the side of the bed and came back up with a black bag. He set it in front of Gordon and said, “You asked me about something a few years ago and I told you I had to think about it. I think I can wrap my head around the idea now knowing for a fact that you wouldn’t intentionally hurt me and that if things got too crazy things would stop.”

Gordon kept his eyes on John and saw the seriousness of what John was saying. He didn’t know what was in the bag but he knew that for John to get it he had to have complete faith in his lover. He stroked John’s cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “Darling I’d never hurt you intentionally.”

“I know you wouldn’t; I just needed to get my head wrapped around the idea.” John let a small grin show and he said, “Why don’t you go ahead and open your present.”  
Gordon pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and saw two black cases. He picked them up and pushed the bag and tissue paper to the floor. He opened the top box and saw in the velvet lining a pair of metal cuffs with a soft black leather lining the insides of the cuffs and then he opened the second box and saw a few small toys he wanted John to try but John said he’d think about it. Gordon set both boxes down and pulled John into a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled away and said, “Those are very beautiful John. Thank you for trusting me.”

“I trust you G.” John stretched out on his back and grinned.

Gordon reached over into the side table and pulled a silk scarf out. He looped the scarf around the iron rod at the top of their their headboard and tied a loose knot in the end. He picked up the cuffs and motioned for John to raise his hands up as he slipped the cuffs on either side of the knot. He closed the cuffs around John’s wrists gently and then started his kisses on John’s palms working his way down his arms to his shoulders and then finally kissed John’s mouth. “You okay Johnny?” Gordon asked.

“I’m good.”

“Good.” Gordon looked through the other case and pulled a toy out. He held it up for John to see and asked, “How about this one?”

“That’s a nice one.” John grinned.

Gordon turned it on and ran it over John's pecs. John shivered and moaned as he waited to see what Gordon had planned. Gordon chuckled at John’s reaction and said, “A little much?”

“G...” John ground out.

“All right then. Let’s see what else we have.” Gordon said as he looked inside the case. He picked up another toy and said, “What did you have in mind with this one darling?”

John opened his eyes and said, “Whatever you want to do baby. I’m yours one hundred percent tonight.”

“You’re living temptation Johnny. I want to eat you up darling.”

“So am I Red Riding Hood and you the Wolf?” John winked.  
“Very much so I think.” Gordon grinned. 

Gordon found one of the lube bottles and poured a few drops on John’s torso. Setting the bottle near him on the bed he started a gentle massage and spread the liquid over John’s body. As he worked the oil into John’s skin he teased John with his mouth kissing him quickly or nibbling on his ear, not keeping to any rhythm and it drove John crazy. He nudged at Gordon’s head with his chin trying to get Gordon to come back to his mouth but Gordon would just shake his head and laugh. Gordon worked the rest of the oil into John’s thighs and calves missing all the places John really wanted his hands and mouth. 

“Gordon stop teasing.” John moaned as he arched his back.

Gordon looked up from nibbling on John’s stomach and said, “Me teasing - no you’re the one that’s teasing. Laid out looking gorgeous with the breeze flowing around us and me right where I need to be.”

“You know what I want baby.”

“Yes and you said you were mine completely tonight; heart, body and soul.”

John let his head fall back between his shoulders and he took a deep breath. “I did say that.”

Gordon went back to his teasing and making light marks with his teeth causing John to buck against him and pull on his restraints trying to wrap himself around Gordon’s body. Gordon let John calm down again and then he moved from John’s body and told him to turn over. John managed even though his hands were above his head and he propped himself up on his knees balancing between the cuffs and Gordon. Gordon moved to get the bottle again and drizzled the oil along John’s back before he started the massage again. 

John gripped the scarf between his fingers and relaxed completely while Gordon nipped along his spine and touched sensitive places with care. Gordon pulled away and looked at John glowing in the soft lights around him and knew he couldn’t wait any longer himself. Teasing and relaxing John had almost brought him to the brink and now that John was finding his place for the evening he leaned over and John turned his head to meet Gordon. Their lips met and Gordon used the distraction to slip two fingers inside. John moaned into Gordon’s mouth and pushed back against the fingers. 

Gordon pulled away from the kiss and chuckled, “Uh-uh darling.”  
John attempted to glare at Gordon but moaned when Gordon added another finger. Gordon moved behind John and with his free hand he continued rubbing soothing circles over John’s back and when he knew John was ready he got himself ready before he slipped his fingers out. John groaned at the loss and felt like he was about to explode himself but Gordon slowed down again and John growled.  
Gordon pushed inside John gently and leaned over his back so he could kiss and torture John’s neck if he wanted to and laced one of his hands with one of John’s tangling them in the scarf.

The ocean sounds, the breeze, almost everything was forgotten as Gordon worked them to climax. He kept himself balanced behind John and held one of his hips as he deepened the thrusts, his other hand trailing back down John’s body as he carded his fingers through his hair, rubbed his shoulders and back, and then he slipped his hand under John as he quickened his pace. John was letting out keening moans and Gordon grunted as he felt John’s body clench around him. 

“Darling.” Gordon moaned as he slammed into John’s body one more time exploding.

“Gordon.” John groaned as his orgasm splattered against Gordon’s hand and the sheets.

Gordon was draped over John and he found the cuff release and let John go. John dropped onto his hands and knees and the two promptly fell onto the dry side of the bed. John pulled Gordon into a deep kiss and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gordon inspected John’s wrists for marks and saw he was free from them which is what he wanted and then he said, “I’ll be back in a second.” Gordon moved the bathroom and got a warm rag and John’s watch off the shelf before he went back to bed. After he cleaned them up he put John’s watch back on him and he set all their new toys in the drawer by their bed.

Getting under the covers John said, “Happy anniversary baby.”

“Happy anniversary darling.” Gordon curled around John and kissed along his jaw before giving him a kiss goodnight.


End file.
